Ivory Rose
by BooksBeforeLooks
Summary: Forgotten is what she was. Unwanted is how she felt. But as the clock ticked away the time in July's morning light, Ivory Rose Weasley received a letter that changed every aspect she had known so far. However, Ivory Rose had yet to find out if it was for the better, or the worse.
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Ivory Rose**

**Summary: **_Forgotten is what she was. Unwanted is how she felt.  
But as the clock ticked away the time in July's morning light, Ivory Rose Weasley received a letter that changed every aspect she had known so far.  
However, Ivory Rose had yet to find out if it was for the better, or the worse._

**Genre:**_ Romance/Family/Adventure_  
**Rating:** _M (for later chapters)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES**

As Molly Weasley, a plump, busy women and mother of eight, gathered everyone in the living room of the house, she had once again forgotten to call Ivory's name. Luckily Percy had woken her up, helped the youngest Weasley dress, and carried the small girl downstairs where the family was waiting rather impatiently.

"Ah, right, thank you Percy," Molly said absentmindedly, "Let's go, Weasleys!" And the big, ginger family made their way to King's Cross Station.

"Packed with muggles," Molly muttered, as the redheads moved towards the wall between platform nine and ten. Ron was bouncing up and down, excited for his first year at Hogwarts, while Ginny was whining because she had to wait another year. Ivory sighed in Percy's shoulder. She had to wait two years, but you did not saw her crying now, did you? However, when Percy had to let her go to run casually through the barrier, a few salty tears appeared suddenly in her unusually bright blue eyes.

"Excuse me.." came an unfamiliar, rather nervous voice. Ivory took the time to look up, her long, red hair tickling her face. He had black hair, with big round glasses, and knobby knees. He seemed quite friendly, if not a little anxious.

"Hello, dear," Molly said kindly, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

"Yes," said the boy, "The thing is - the thing is, I don't know how – how-"

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly offered, and the black-haired young boy nodded shyly. "Not to worry. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er – okay." Leaning forward on his cart, the boy broke into a heavy run. And within seconds he disappeared.

"Alright then, Ron, go on! Ginny, come with me. Oh, Arthur, you take Ivory Rose."

She hated it when her mother called her by her full name. Why couldn't she simply call her Ivory or Ivy? Like everyone else did? But this time she did not had the time to question, since Arthur had already lifted her up, placed her on the extra carriage, and broke into a rather slow run. He was quite old, after all.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose," said Molly, as they all stood huddled together on the platform. Ron tried to jerk out of the way, but Molly had already grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. "Mom – geroff-"

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said Fred.

"Shut up," Ron said, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Where's Percy?" asked Molly, looking around frantically.

"He's coming now," George said, quite boringly. Ivory's favourite brother came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, with the shiny silver badge with the letter P on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said, puffing out his chest, "the Prefects have two compartments to themselves-"

George interrupted him rudely, "Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?"

"You should have said something, we had no idea," said Fred with great surprise.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," begun George once again.

"Once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute-"

"All summer long."

"Oh, shut up, " said Percy, his ears turning a faint red.

"How come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" Fred asked, turning towards Molly.

"Because he's a prefect," she responded fondly. "All right, dear, well, have a good term - send me an owl when you get there." Percy kissed Molly on the cheek, gave Ivory an extra big hug, and left. Then their mother turned towards Fred and George. "Now, you two - this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've - you've blown up a toilet or-"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. "

"Great idea though, thanks, Mom." Ivory let out a small giggle, before receiving a slight glare from Molly.

"It's not funny. And look after Ron."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us."

"Shut up, " said Ron again.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred said excitedly.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?" Ivory asked, her eyes widening.

"Harry Potter, Ivy!" Fred said, lifting his little sister in his arms, fondly ruffling her long hair.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please… " Ginny

You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

Molly suddenly became very stern. "I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school."

"All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded, and Ivory let out a small gasp, fumbling nervously with Fred's vivid red hair.

"Hurry up!" Molly said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and Ginny began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!"

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom." The train began to move. Whereas Ginny was crying and laughing at the same time, running along with the train, Ivory was sitting still on the cart, waving ever so slightly.


	2. The Replacement

_Oh my! 2 reviews, 10 followers, 3 favorites, and 106 views on the first chapter! Thank you guys!_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**THE REPLACEMENT**_

* * *

There were no attendants at The Burrow; they had absconded to King's Cross Station once again. Ron, Percy, Fred and George were already waiting patiently on the platform, accompanied by no other than Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. Ginny was sold on him, though Ivory saw him as just another boy. The line between celebrity's and normal people was very thin for Ivory, even Galvin Gudgeon was an ordinary person in her eyes. Ron was absolutely horrified when she made this statement and practically demanded for her to kiss the numerous posters of his favourite Quidditch star that hung on his wall. However, Viktor Krum, a young, Bulgarian Seeker, could give Galvin a run for his money.

"Ivy, dear, how are you?" Percy said, pompously as ever.

"I'm good. But it has been terribly boring without you gits," she said, grinning as her older brother scooped her up in his frail arms.

"I don't doubt that," said Fred, who briefly ruffled her hair with a grin.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny squealed suddenly, pointing unashamedly at the poor boy next to Ron, "Look, Mom! I can see-"

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it's rude to point," Molly said sternly, and smiled down at the two friends. "Busy year?" she asked.

"Very," said Harry, "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." And she smiled at the green-eyed boy like she rarely smiled at Ivory. Jealousy and betrayal hit her like a train on a track. It was obvious that the line between famous and normal people weren't as blurry for her mother. And that hurt.

It was weeks later when Ivory woke up from a distant, yet thunderous yelling from outside The Burrow. "YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" The young girl sighed heavily,

Slowly but surely she got out of bed, her favourite stuffed animal under her right arm in a firm grip. Even though she was already ten, sleeping without her brown, soft dog was not an arguable fact.

As Ivory leisurely made her way downstairs, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her big sister Ginny suddenly ran past her, slamming the door of her bedroom. The scene in the kitchen was quite the sight. Her mother had a look of pure anger imprinted on her face, whereas four young boys sat rather awkwardly at the dining table, three being her older brothers.

"Mo-mom? Why were you yelling?" she asked in between a yawn.

"Nothing dear," she said absentminded, while waving her wand casually at the dishes in the sink, which began to clean themselves, clinking gently in the background.

"It was cloudy, Mum!" said Fred through a mouthful of devoured bacon.

"You keep your mouth closed while you're eating!" Molly snapped, waving a butter knife dangerously through the air.

"They were starving him, Mum!" said George in protest

"And you!" said Molly, but with a slightly softened expression. Ivory blinked rapidly, staring at the Boy-Who-Lived in a ratter displeasing manner.

At that moment there was a diversion in the form of a Ivory's older and only sister, who appeared in the kitchen, gave a small squeal, and ran out again.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry, "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin, but he caught Molly's stern eye and looked down again, ears turning a brilliant shade of red.

"Blimey, I'm tired, " yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork at last, "I think I'll go to bed and-"

"You will not, " snapped Molly once again, "It's your own fault you've been up all night. You're going to de-gnome the garden for me; they're getting completely out of hand again-"

"Oh, Mum-"

"And you two, " she said, glaring at Ron and Fred. "You can go up to bed, dear," she added to Harry, smiling at him fondly. "You didn't ask them to fly that wretched car-"

"I'll help Ron. I've never seen a de-gnoming-"

"That's very sweet of you, dear, but it's dull work, " said Molly kindly.

"I can help!" Ivory said quickly, when she stood once again in the shadow of this boy. But the way _her _mother smiled at him as if he was her own son, felt like a bullet through her brain. Being replaced was the absolute worst feeling in the world. Sitting there, seeing everything slowly drift and break is the worst part. You can talk about it as much as you want but no matter what, you still know it's happening, and getting it to stop is the challenge. You end up sitting there wondering about every memory and what you could've done to drive them away. One moment you think you mean the world to someone, and the next, before you know it, you're all alone.

* * *

"FRED! Give me back my book!" Ivory screamed, dancing on tip-toes with her arms raised above her head. Fred was much taller than her; her fingertips barely reaching his chin.

"C'mon, Ivy!" he laughed, holding the signed Gilderoy Lockhart book just out of her reach. Ivory loved his stories (especially Voyages With Vampires), though his personality did not appeal her. She had met him once at a signing and found him rather pompous and selfish.

"Give it back!" she yelled once again, seeming close to tears. It was then when Percy came striding into sight, and swiftly took the book in Fred's hand. "Thanks, Perce," said Ivory gratefully, gave the twin brother a rather harsh glare, and ran out of the ice scream shop in Diagon Alley.

"Don't be so mean to your sister," said Arthur, turning the page of The Daily Prophet gradually. Angelina Johnson giggled, pressing her hands to her mouth to stifle the sound. Fred seemed pleased with the reaction, winking at the girl one table further away.

"Don't humiliate Ivory just to impress girls," Percy hissed, sending a disapproving glance at his younger brother.

Fred simply shrugged, proceeding with the flirty expressions towards Angelina. Percy stood up, his nostrils flaring, and followed the youngest Weasley out.

But he couldn't find her.


	3. Over These Prison Walls

_Thank you so much guys for all the views and followers! Special thanks to xXMizz Alec VolturiXx and HarrytheLaxer for reviewing. It's not very long, I'm afraid... Next chapter will be longer!_

**CHAPTER 3**

**OVER THESE PRISON WALLS**

* * *

After having sought through entire Diagon Alley, Percy had finally spotted Ivory sitting in a small corner in Flourish and Blots, all by herself, accompanied by nothing but books. She had small tears in her watery blue eyes, which were caused by the sorrowful piece she was reading. _Is There No Place On Earth For Me?_by Susan Sheehan.

"C'mon, Ivory," he had told her, "let's get you some of these books. Of course there must be a few you have a keenest interest in?" And so they had bought many fictional books, all Muggle of course. Because, in world of magic and fantasy, what would you write of if everything already existed?

After shopping they had entered the Leaky Cauldron, loaded with bags, where Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her older brother Ron were talking to Arthur. Ginny suddenly very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him. Percy, of course, held out his hand as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you.

"Hello, Percy, " said Harry, and Ivory noticed he was trying not to laugh. "I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands.

"Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply, "Simply splendid to see you, old boy"

"Marvellous," added George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn, "Absolutely spiffing."

Ivory let a small giggle escape her lips, though she kept silent for the rest of the meeting. It wasn't like she was shy around her brother's friends, but she simply did not seem to like Harry's presence very much.

After a delicious five course meal, Arthur had informed the nine remaining witches and wizards how they were getting to King's Cross Station: by car. Ivory was very excited and couldn't stop bouncing in her seat. "My first year at Hogwarts!" she told them loudly, her eyes twinkling madly. Molly had told her if she would go to bed early, the time would go faster. Of course, Ivory had ran upstairs like she had Sirius Black on her heels, changed into her nightdress, and climbed into the bed next to Ginny's. And indeed, before she knew it, it was September first. Arthur was already seated at one of the breakfast tables, reading The Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow. Ivory decided it was better to let him be and took out her textbook Potions. Of what she had heard of the potions master, Professor Snape, he was by all means no kind man and so Ivory had concluded it was best not to get on his bad side.

After reaching page 23, Ginny, Hermione and Molly came striding downstairs, the latter telling about a love potion she made as young student. All three were rather giggly. The youngest Weasley was absolutely no giggly girl – she was shy and selfless, though Ivory definitely had a contrary side, which you would not like to meet.

"The cars are here!" Arthur informed them. The small girl looked up, startled. Time surely went fast, she pestered, as the youngest redhead quickly heaved up her trunk and followed Fred and George out. She strode towards one of the two old fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet. They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Arthur, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.

"Let's do this in pairs," said Molly, once the group found themselves in front of the brick wall between platform nine and ten. Harry and Arthur went first, leaning rather casually against the barrier. And they disappeared. Ivory and Percy went next, the latter forcing them into a run. Panting they reached the other side, before her older brother suddenly went pink. Smoothing his hair, he said, "Ah, there's Penelope!" With his chest puffed out, so she couldn't miss the shiny badge pinned to his robes, he strode towards the blonde Ravenclaw.

It didn't take long for the others to appear through the barrier and after saying goodbyes, the Hogwarts students went to find an compartment.

"Ginny, Ivory, leave," Ron snapped.

"Fine," Ginny bit back, and stalked away in search for another empty compartment. Ivory stood there for a moment, fiddling nervously with her fingers. She doubted she was welcome in the compartment of any of her siblings. Of course, who would want their younger, awkward sister following them around? So, lingering, the youngest Weasley walked away. Every single compartment she bypassed was preoccupied by older students, and it wasn't until a few moments later she finally found one that only had one girl in it, with blond hair and golden skin.

"Hello," said Ivory, quite quietly.

"Hey," the girl said, without looking up. She had a boring look upon her face.

"I'm Ivory Rose Weasley, but everybody calls me Ivory."

"How interesting."

There was an awkward silence - Ivory felt like she wasn't welcome in this compartment.

"What's your name?" The ginger eventually asked.

"Cleo. _Now beat it_!" She finally looked up; her brown eyes cold and narrowed to a point she could only see a blurring figure with fiery red hair. At that very moment two other figures stormed in. Two older boys, one with rather bad, yellow teeth, the other with shaggy, black hair.

"Hey, who's this?" Yellowteeth laughed.

"Ickle-firstie come to play?" Shaggy asked, mockingly.

"She's about to leave, _isn't she?_" said Cleo, glaring daggers through Ivory's skull.

"Ye-yes," answered the anxious girl and ran out of the compartment. Those boys scared the hell out of her, leaving the youngest Weasley shaking and teary-eyed. But the big question remains: where was she going to sit now?

Suddenly the train jolted, coming to a stop with a loud crash. Ivory held her breath, eyes widening, before falling to the floor. Compartment doors opened, confusing faces poking out. None of them noticed Ivory, sitting on the floor, trying to grasp what was going on. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness. She felt like she would never be happy again, drowning in intense coldness. It touched her, like an arm of ice. And then it was gone. Mind you, the awful feeling remained, yet the cold was gone.

_Breathe in… Breathe out… _

_Breathe…_

"Dear, are you alright?" asked an unfamiliar voice, after what could have been hours. The worlds were stuck in Ivory's throat, so instead she shook her head.

"Here, have some chocolate. I promise it helps." The figure sat down on his knees, offering a piece of brown heaven with a kind smile on his face. Still choking on words, the redhead took the candy and carefully nibbled on it. A feeling of warmth went through her very soul, filling her entire body.

"Thanks," Ivory sighed, now taking big bites happily.

"No problem, dear. Now, tell me, what's your name?" asked the stranger.

"Ivory Rose Weasley. But, please, call me Ivory."

"Of course, Ivory. I'm Professor Remus Lupin. If you excuse me, I have to talk to the driver." And the Professor walked away.

A few minutes went by. The young girl did not know what to do, exactly. All compartment were full and she absolutely did not want to disturb her siblings.

"Ivory? What are you still doing here?" asked Professor Lupin, once he returned to her.

"I don't have a compartment…" she said, quietly as if embarrassed.

"Well, I can help you find a compartment. Would you like that?"

"Okay, sure," said Ivory, brightening up just a little. She stood up, wiped the dust of her clothes, and followed the Professor. They had passed many rooms, before Professor Lupin spotted one with only a young boy, probably a first year. He opened the door for Ivory and allowed her to step in. Hiding behind wall, he waited until the young redhead spoke up.

Fumbling nervously with her hands, she asked, "Er- Hi, can… Can I sit he-here?" while throwing the Professor a nervous look.

"Sure!" answered the boy brightly and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Thanks," Ivory said gratefully, stepping into the compartment. Professor Lupin smiled, planning on returning to the Golden Trio.

"I'm Bartholomew Llewellyn," the boy introduced himself. He didn't seem troubled while pronouncing his long and difficult name.

"Ivory Rose Weasley, but call me Ivory." The girl didn't know how many times she had said that sentence in only one day.

The two talked for the rest of the train ride, about the houses, Quidditch and their hobbies. They both seemed to have an interest in reading, while sharing their favorite taste in music, too.

"Firs' years! Firs' years!" called Hagrid, whom Ivory recognized from the many stories her siblings had told her.

Once all the first years had gathered in front of him, Hagrid guided them all to a river with many boats floating on the surface. Ivory and Bartholomew got into one together, followed by a dark, black-haired girl. The three, unlike while in the Hogwarts train, kept silence, admiring the majestic castle in front of them. It was so beautiful, so breath-taking, so wonderful.

It felt like home.


End file.
